Angels Among Demons
by TaeTheCat
Summary: "Secret's are always hard to keep, something always manages to slip out. When someone's life is on the line, are you willing to give it up to save them?" [Skylox Warning]


Sky puffed out his black feathery wings. "I'm here." He called out. No one replied. He twitched his wings as the sky began to get dark, storm clouds rolled in. Soon enough, a dark voice floated in. "Sky! I've been waiting, you still had not earned your darkest set of wings." Sky nodded in defeat. "I'm sorry, sire.. I will do it." Sky rose up. "Kill him then." Sky drew his attention towards the ground.

"SKY! Wake up. Breakfast is ready." Ty shouted. "What happened? I had this weird dream. It felt like... I don't know... It was real." Sky explained. "You slept over, remember?" Ty asked. "It's... blurry." "Okay well, you gonna eat?" Ty exclaimed. "Your food is getting cold." "Yeah I ... Will be out in a sec." Ty closed the door as he walked out leaving Sky thinking about his dream.

"Kill him then," replayed in Sky's head.

Sky shivered at the echo of the voice left in his head. It had not left a name for the desired victim but he was pretty sure it meant a certain headphone wearing teen. He swallowed thickly and rubbed his eye. Kicking the covers away, he stepped out of the bed and stumbled out into the hallway. After a quick look around of the dark space, he turned left.

Once in the desired destination, he closed the door to the bathroom. He pulled off the black shirt that he had on and turned around. He glanced behind him to look in the mirror.

Angry red scars lined down where his shoulder blades were. However, this was just a disguise so humans wouldn't see fallens wings. Angels had a disadvantage, being unable to hide their wings. Then again, fallens had to do Herobrines dirty work. They were highly disrespected by the Aether and worst of all, once a year, their feathers would molt like birds. It was..very uncomfortable.

With a small glow, the black feathers unfurled from the scars. They stretched halfway their full potential, arranging in patterns to form his wings. The left wing curled in so it wouldn't hit the bathroom door.

The top feathers were a pale black while the others were pitch black. One more rank and he'd be at the top. They're very few fallens at the highest rank. Usually they died when they fell, Angels killed them, humans killed them, demons killed them- yea there was a long list of dangers to fallens.

He curled the wings close to his back again, a glow hiding them away once more. He pulled the shirt back over his head. He hurried to go back to Ty. Slowly, he made his way down to the kitchen.

"There you are," Ty murmured "What, did a evil gremlin attack you?"

"Yes, it was horrifying" Sky replied with a laugh

Ty gave a small smile."But in all seriousness, are you okay? I'm just worried about you," Sky started to lose his smile. "Um.. Alright.. I have an idea, why don't we go... To the park or something to get your mind off of things."

"Ok. Sure," Sky watched as Ty beckoned to follow him. Soon enough, they arrived at the park. "So pretty," Ty exclaimed as he pointed to a nest of birds. Sky smiled faintly as he drew his attention towards the sky, for It began to get dark.

He paused as he stared at the darkening sky. "Sky-Sky-SKY!" Ty shouted to get his attention. "Huh, what?" Sky wakened from his trance. "You looked like you where in deep thought so, don't be traveling dimensions on me now." Ty smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Sky seemed to take it seriously as he snapped back. "I wasn't!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, just calm down," Ty got confused as he was trying to uncover what was going on with Sky.

Sky gritted his teeth, rubbing his arms as if he were cold. He looked away. Something was definitely bothering him. Ty sat in silence, respecting his friends sudden sorrow.

"Ty, there's something I need to tell you" Sky suddenly said.

Ty tilted his head slightly. The wind kicked up, the trees rustling. Sky took a deep breath and turned to him.

"It's something.. I haven't told anyone."

Ty opened his mouth to say something when suddenly lightning flashed in the sky, thunder cracking afterwards. He winced and looked up. Dark storm clouds rolled overhead. Sky seemed to tense.

"It was just fine a few secon-" Ty started but was cut off by Sky grabbing his arm and yanking him.

A giant crashing noise sounded extremely close to them. The ground shook at the impact of a tree that had fallen over, fire crackling from the lightning that had struck it. It had fallen right where Ty had been previously standing.

"S-Sky?!" Ty stammered, looking back at his friend. "That would of-" Sky denied to be heroic. "Yeah, just it wasn't that... I mean it was just- How about we go home? '' Sky pleaded, to change the subject.

The clouds began to get darker by the second as a soft, shallow, mummer whispered into Sky's ear, "I've been waiting, you sill haven't earned your darkest set of wings yet," The voice sounded.

Sky's eyes widened as he remembered this in his dream. "We have to go.. NOW!" Sky yelled at Ty. "Why..?'' Ty's voice wondered in confusion. He gripped Ty's arm and wrenched him in any direction until he saw that a path was clear.

The whispers began to get louder and faster. Sky didn't understand what was happening, all he understood was the fact that the voices he was hearing, were also heard his dream. All of this didn't make any sense. Sky's heart was racing as he looked around.

The ground began to crack open spilling terror over the park. The stray people still outside all started to run away as well. Sky continued to run through the forest. He kept hearing the voices.. getting louder. It began to get almost painful.

"I need to slow down! Please." Ty whimpered. Sky showed no sympathy for him as his adrenaline just sped him up. Sky raced to a jump they would have to face over the broken road that formed a ravine. "Sky, I can't.. do this." He panted in between long strides.

"You will make it, just come on, we have to jump it."

"Sky, I-" Ty whined in mid-jump. Ty slipped on the broken edge of the ravine, slipping out of Sky's grip. Sky lashed his body around to see where Ty had went as soon as he landed safely on the other side. Ty was barely holding on to the edge of a rock. "TY!" Sky shouted with fright.

Sky cursed under his breath and scrambled over to the side of the ravine. Ty made a panicked noise as he looked down at the dizzying drop below. Sky reached down in an effort to grab his hand and pull him back up but found he was at least 2 centimeters away from touching him. He strained to reach forward, the ground beginning to crumble under him.

Ty slipped. Sky's eyes widened and, on instinct, jumped after him.

The wind whipped past as well as everything else. Sky reached down and grabbed Ty's arm, yanking the teen up to him. Ty's expression was full of fear. Sky broke his gaze and looked down. The ground was quickly approaching. He couldn't let Ty die. Even if that meant disobeying Herobrine himself.

Black feathers curled out of his back on cue, stretching out to form large wings. The feathers seemed to phase through his clothes, which was a nice feature. The angelic wings snapped out and Sky gritted his teeth. The air stabbed at the delicate feathers like sharp needles as their descent was slowed down dramatically. When it came to a complete halt they tilted up and gave a single flap which sent them rocketing up again

Sky looked up, jerking to the side sharply as the edge of the ravine fell down. He was surprised by how light Ty was which, in the end, was a good thing for him. The walls of the ravine started to shake violently and more debris started to fall down. He yelped and twirled out of the way of a stray rock. He struggled to fly faster and he realized... the walls were closing in. At quite a fast pace as well!

His wings began to ache at the frantic dodging and sudden speed after not being used for so long. The ravine began to get more and more narrow and the escape was still a well bit away. What was Herobrine trying to do?! Kill them both?! No, he couldn't...he wouldn't let that happen. With that burst of determination, he pushed past the pain and forced the wings to give a single flap that propelled them out of the ravine.

Sky held the teen close while keeping one eye open and looking down. A giant crashing noise followed as the ravine's two sides collided with one another, slowly molding back together. He breathed out and descended to the ground again. The fallen landed softly on the grass, letting Ty go. He gave a glance at the ravine to see it had completely disappeared as well as the dark clouds.

"S-Sky..?" The fallen bristled at the shaky voice. He forced himself to meet the teens ever so judging gaze. He felt guilt rise up and he bit his lip.

The earth stopped shaking, stopped all movement. "Sky," Ty questioned at Sky's appearance.

"Ty, -" Sky stated under his breath. "What.. Are you? Is Sky even your name?!" Ty began to cut Sky off at all excuses he had. He seemed angry and betrayed but inside he was.. confused. Ty didn't know why this happened or what caused this to happen. He needed to know answers, but not told by Sky.

Ty loosened up to give it a shot, to give Sky another chance. "Sky, what the hell are you? Why did this happen?" Ty asked puzzled.

"Ty, I can explain. I'm.. a fallen angel. I was sent to .. kill you." Ty's eyes widened at this conclusion. "WHAT? WHY?" He raised his voice. Sky noted that Ty needed answers, so he calmly explained the situation to him.

"So that's.. why?" Sky sighed at the lack of breath. "So, all because of.. Herobrine?" Ty asked. "Yes. It was his orders." Sky added in between saddened breaths. The conversation slowly dwindled to nothing, silence filling the clearing. The only sounds was of fires crackling to nothing and storm clouds rolling away.

Suddenly, A slight pain began to spread across his right wing. It felt like someone was stitching needles inbetween the feathers. He hissed softly and looked over at the wing. A few feathers at the tip of the wing had begun to fade to white.

"Ty, I have to go. I have to go far away." Sky looked up at the sky "Don't bother looking for me because I promise...you wont find me," Sky spread his wings and took off in a flurry of feathers, leaving Ty alone.

"SKY!" Ty called, Ty started to cry. A single white and black feather fluttered down, landing at his feet forming a ying and yang symbol. Ty glanced down and uttered a phrase.

"I love you.."


End file.
